Link Potter and the Goblet of Fire
CastEdit Edit * Harry Potter - Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Ron Weasley - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) * Hermione Granger - Lucy (Lazy Lucy) * Albus Dumbledore - Professor (Super Magnetic Neo) * Minerva McGonagall - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) * Severus Snape - Danny (Tourettes Guy) * Rubeus Hagrid - Senator Masterson (Inhumanoids) * Alastor Moody: ??? * Filius Flitwick - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) * Argus Filch: ??? * Wizard teacher: ??? * Moaning Myrtle: ??? * Sirius Black: Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Arthur Weasley: Daddy Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Lord Voldemort - Blackthorne Shore (Inhumanoids) * Peter Pettigrew: ??? * Barty Crouch Jr.: ??? * Lucius Malfoy: Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Walden Macnair: ??? * Nott: ??? * Crabbe: ??? * Avery: ??? * Goyle: ??? * Death Eaters: various Villains * Angelina Johnson: ??? * Dean Thomas: ??? * Fred Weasley - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * George Weasley - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Ginny Weasley: Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Neville Longbottom: ??? * Nigel Wolpert: ??? * Parvati Patil: ??? * Seamus Finnigan: ?? * Gryffindor Students: Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck), Merida (Brave), Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus), Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptors), Cubbi Gummi, Sunni Gummi (The Adventures of Gummi Bears), Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) * Cedric Diggory: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Ernie Macmillan: ??? * Hannah Abbott: ??? * Moaning Myrtle: ??? * Merpeople: ??? * Grindylows: ??? * Hufflepuff Girl: Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Cho Chang: Misty (Pokemon) * Padma Patil: Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) * Cho's friends: Sakura, May, Dawn (Pokemon) * Ravenclaw Student: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Roger Davies: ??? * Draco Malfoy - Wayne Cramp (The Cramp Twins) * Gregory Goyle: ??? * Vincent Crabbe: ??? * Slytherin Girl: Gem Stone (Sabrina the Animated Series) * George Weasley's dance partner: Ahiru (Princess Tutu) * Olympe Maxime: ??? * Fleur Delacour: ??? * Gabrielle Delacour: ?? * Beauxbatons girls: Madeline and the other 11 little girls (Madeline) * Igor Karkaroff: ??? * Igor Karkaroff's aide: ??? * Viktor Krum: ??? * Durmstang boys: ??? * Cornelius Fudge: ??? * Barty Crouch Sr.: ??? * Amos Diggory: ??? * Assistant Judge: ??? * Ministry Wizards: ??? * Ministry Witches: ??? * Food trolley lady: ??? * Gabrielle Delacour's Yule Ball dance partner: Nutcracker Prince (The Nutcracker) * Gideon Crumb: ??? * Gregory Goyle's Yule Ball dance partner: Clara (The Nutcracker) * Heathcote Barbary: ??? * Kirley Duke: ??? * Myron Wagtail: ??? * Orisino Thruston: ??? * Rita Skeeter: ??? * Troy: ??? * Quidditch Supporter: ??? * Death Eater Victim: Kenny (South Park) * Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner: ??? * Dancers: Snowflake Dancers (The Nutcracker) * Witch: Fantasy (the Pagemaster) * Marcus Turner: ??? * Quidditch Player: ??? * Irish Quidditch Fan: Casey (Pokemon) * James Potter - William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) * Lily Potter - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) * Chinese Fireball dragon: Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Hungarian Horntail dragon: The Dragon (The Pagemaster) * Swedish Snort Snout dragon: Giratina (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) * Common Welsh Green dragon: Blue Eyes White Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Frank Bryce: ??? * Hedwig the Owl - Queenie (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Crookshanks: Salem (Sabrina the Animated Series) * Mrs Norris, the cat - Kismet (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Crow: ??? Category:Disney and Sega Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof